kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2014 Event/@comment-25482376-20141018132249/@comment-24356282-20141018172626
Your fleet is very... unique? You got some ships that are around same level as you or even higher but at the sametime you are lagging far behind on other ships. Going to analyse your fleet and your equipments. DD: Get your Yukikaze to level 50 and try to find Ayanami, she will give you some real good night equipment. I'm probably one of the few people that find Shimakaze overrated. If you don't want Ayanami or don't want to level her up, well stick around with Shimakaze than. Level 50 is the lowest level that i will accept any ship to sortie out on event, although i would personally get every DD to level 60-65 but it might be to much pain to get them up and if they are not kai ni, they wont make a hugh stats buff, just overall improvement. CL: '''Well you got sendai and that's it, try to get Naka or Jintsuu or maybe both. Jintsuu require higher level for kai ni but she will give you night equipment and are one of the best CL for now, Naka got a lot lower level for Kai ni but she will get significantly stronger compared to other CL, she will not give you any fancy equipment. '''CLT: Excellent condition. CA: Your CA's is in real bad shape. Try to find Myoukou, she got a kai ni that will outclass other CA's. I would like you to get two CAV two but is not a must. CVL: You have a surprisingly well trained CVL's higher than your HQ, i just recently got good CVL that is capable to fighting, in fact i got my first CVL to level 80 on admiral level 103, that should say you something .... or something to me. Nevertheless, ridiculous excellent condition. CV: '''You surprise me that you have lagging your CV behind so much, like you reverse CVL and CV. Good news is that CV is very easy to level up, 3-2-A to level 70, should be easy and achievable if you tweak your fleet for optimal MVP grab '''FBB: High level Haruna, excellent and second comes kongou with her level 38. Once again you suprise me, nevertheless, they are not hard to level up but you will need 4 high level BB to be on the safe side, but for now, aim kongou to kai ni and Bismarck to kai if posible. BB: No BB? BBV: so-so, not really bad but not great either, get them to level 50 if possible. Equipments are in bad state, you are still using 35,6cm you should have phase them out for 15 levels ago, is not to hard. Try to replace them with atleast three 41cm. So you can field out your ships better. You have to work around with those radar you have, enough to field your first fleet but not for your second fleet. Your ASW is actually okay but you would need little more but you don't need to fix it right now as they are very cheap to craft, you can just do it on event if you really need the extra ASW. Airplanes: You got Reppuu, great! You got two dive bombers. You got some great torpedo bombers but you have only one saiun, try to get two more to be on safe side, extra Reppuu would be great too. Personal answer: Your fleet is very difficult to estimate, i'm not entire sure what to say. I could only give you some advice to fix your fleet to a better state, to clarify, you will be able to participate the event but you might not be able to clear the event, depends how hard the event and what kind of ships they will force you to use. i will take spring event as measurement and i will tell you honestly that you would not be able to clear the whole event. Not with your current situation. If it christmas event, no problem. Anyway, you should focus to have fun on your first event, that is the most important thing for now.